


The End [Destiel]

by mother_trucker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_trucker/pseuds/mother_trucker
Summary: What would happen if Dean never said yes to Michael, would they really end up in an apocalyptic wasteland as Zacharia foretold? What would happen to the boys if the world really was taken over by Lucifer and the Croats (Croatoan infected)  Would a very stoned Cas ever love their fearsome leader Dean?Based off 5x04
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Supernatural and when I saw this episode I had to make a fic

Please **comment and leave kudos, enjoy! :)**

Castiel trudged down the steep hill to the broken-down Impala. The windows were broken in and weeds grew up in between the holes in the floorboard. He shook his head sadly, if Dean were the same as he was five years ago... he would've beaten the shit out of whoever did this to Baby. But, Dean was not the same, instead of being a muscle car obsessed hunter, he was a fearless leader- who never seemed to have any emotions whatsoever. Although the new Dean was handy in combat, Cas missed his friend, the friend he knew, anyways. He leaned down and stuck his arm through the shattered window, opening the door from the inside. He climbed in and rested his hands on the cracked leather of the steering wheel, breathing in aromas that brought him back to Cas when he had his angel mojo, riding in the old Chevy with the Winchesters- his family. He sighed contentedly and opened his eyes, the early morning sun streaming in through the broken glass of the windshield. The moment was, of course, interrupted by a man shaking his shoulders and saying, "Hey, Stoner! You gettin' breakfast or what?" He spoke with a heavy New York accent. Cas looked up at him, his two front teeth were missing and his breath smelled like fish. The ex-angle shook his head, "No, I think I'll sit this morning out." The kid scoffed, "Whatever, man, just don't go complaining to anyone that you're hungry later." "I assure you, I won't."

This boy just shook his head before strutting away. Cas took a deep breath before slowly climbed out of the broken down car, the door shreaking like a banshee. His thin, blue shirt got caught on a jagged piece of glass and tore the fabric. Castiel sighed, "Damn it." He strolled back to his log cabin. He was about to walk inside when a wooden sign nailed to the wall caught his attention. Spray painted on a 2x4 board were the words, _faggot cabin._

"Well, that's just a waste of perfectly good paint." Castiel grumbled before walking through the bead curtain that hung in the door frame in lieu of a door. He sat on his bed and stared off into space for awhile until the sound of the bead curtain being moved snapped him out of his trance.  
Dean strutted into the cabin and looked around, "Hello, Dean." Cas caught his attention.  
"Uh, hey..."  
"What do you need?"  
"Are you coming to breakfast or not?"  
"No, I don't think I will."  
"Why not?"  
"The food served here is disgusting." Cas admitted.  
"Well, I'm sorry but not that many five star restaurants are up and running these days."  
"I know."  
"What, so you're just gonna go Gandi since there's organic shit?"  
"I don't understand, why do you say I will go Gandi?"  
Dean groaned, "He was a fruitarian."  
"Just leave me and my food choices alone, Dean." Cas grumbled.  
"You know what? Whatever, you can starve yourself. I don't give a shit." Dean turned to leave but stopped when he heard Cas say something.  
"You're lying, Dean."  
"What?"  
"You say you don't care, when you obviously do."  
Dean didn't respond, he just stormed out of the cabin, leaving Cas alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago had been infected. What was then a safe-zone is now a Craot-infected-zone. Millions of people are being turned, and Dean and his team have to hunt down the infectees.

Chicago _has_ _been turned. I repeat, Chicago, Illinois is no longer a safe zone._

The words crackled over the radio attached to Dean's shoulder. _Oh, son of a bitch!_

Chicago was a safe-zone, it meant that people could live there an not face the threat of a monster virus looming over their heads. Now that pretty much everyone there was infected- that changed things a little. Whenever a city became infected a group of resistanace soldiers would travel there and wipe out any Craots in the city. But, Chicago was a hell of a big city. There was no way in all of Hades that they would be able to take down _all_ those infected.

They were so screwed. They were screwed the minute they agreed to drive to Chicago to take out those Croats.

The drive to the windy city was torture. They drove over long, winding, dirt roads that smelt like thousands of skunk had just collectively decided to die, leaving their DISCUSTANG smell behind. The stench became so bad sometimes that they had to pull their shirts over their noses, even though they were inside an armoured vehicle the stench of decomposing bodies never left their noses. It also didn't help that most of the major roads and highways had been destroyed by years of neglect and abuse- leaving only dirt paths and cracked sidewalks. Eventually, they arrived, they began shooting at everything and everyone that was in sight, even animals. Though it was breaking the soldiers hearts to kill such precious creatures, animals could be infected by the deadly virus too. They moved quickly but loudly, the constant machine gun fire ringing in their ears. One of their best soldiers, his name was Johnathan (Johnny for short), fell out of the back of one of the trucks, the Croats got to him before they could react. Castiel could still hear the young man screaming for help as they drove away, " _PLEASE! HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"_

Cas felt tears pool up in the corner of his eyes, he usually didn't let the deaths of team members get to him, but, Johnny was just a kid. He was only 17. Cas lowered his head in shame, feeling it was his fault Jonathan had been captured, he was closest to him, he could have grabbed him; stopped him from falling out of the truck. Dean climbed into the back and sat on the bench beside Cas, "Hey, Cas."

"Hey."

"Listen, man..." Dean sighed deeply, "It wasn't your fault the kid fell out."

"I never said it was." Castiel's sky-blue eyes met Dean's fanfiction green ones. There was a glint of something in Dean's green eyes. Was it sympathy? The stared at each other for a moment, Dean's eyes travelled down to Castiel's pale lips, wanting nothing more than to smash his mouth against his friend's.

"I know, Cas." He said instead.

The driver, a 20 year old guy named James, glanced back at Dean and Cas through the driver side mirror, he purposely took a sharp curve and Dean was hurled on to Castiel's lap. Cas' eyes widened and Dean quickly regained his composure, Dean yelled at James, telling him to be less careless when he was driving. But, when Dean turned away, James couldn't help but let a shit-eating grin spread across his face. He glanced at the dude in the passenger seat, Allan, Al pushed his tongue against his cheek several times and then pointed back at Cas and Dean. There had been rumors that the Fearless Leader was carrying a torch for the local stoner. But, c'mon, what was this, fanfiction?


End file.
